Alguien Como Tú
by Serenity1089
Summary: UA. One-Shot. Serena y Seiya tratan de ahogar sus penas en alcohol con tal de olvidar el peor día de San Valentín de sus vidas. Pero mucho alcohol puede llevarlos a hacer cosas que los mejores amigos no hacen... ¡Feliz día de San Valentín!


_¡Hola a todas! _

_¡Feliz día de San Valentín! _

_Les traigo este one-shot, que hice con mucho cariño para ustedes con motivo de este día tan especial ¡Espero que lo disfruten!_

_XOXO_

_Serenity  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Alguien Como Tú<strong>

Por_ Serenity_

–¡El amor apesta!

–Totalmente de acuerdo, Bombón.

Serena Tsukino y Seiya Kou chocaron sus copas ante el… bueno, no importaba que número de brindis fuera de la noche ya que habían perdido la cuenta, así que simplemente lo bebieron todo de un solo trago. Nuevamente sirvieron sus copas para beber otra copa.

Seguramente en esos momentos, la prima de Serena, Mina, estaría en el restaurante más caro de la ciudad teniendo una velada de ensueño con su novio Yaten. Y su hermana, Haruka, estaría disfrutando de la ciudad con Michiru. Hasta Taiki, el serio e intelectual hermano de Seiya, estaría viviendo una noche romántica con su esposa, Ami. Mientras que Serena y Seiya se hallaban en el departamento de ella, intentando ahogar sus penas en alcohol con tal de olvidar el peor día de San Valentín de sus vidas.

Seiya tomo la botella de vino tinto, sirviendo lo que quedaba de vino en sus copas. Al entregarle su copa a ella, noto que las lágrimas surcaban por su rostro.

–Bombón… no, no llores, Bombón. Ese idiota no merece ni una sola de tus lágrimas.

–Ya lo sé, pero… –musito ella en un intento por dejar de llorar –No puedo dejar de pensar en que, después de dos semanas sin saber nada de Darién, terminara conmigo. Supongo que debí de haberlo esperado, pero… ¿Cómo es posible que lo hiciera porque según él le quito tiempo?

–Más bien, él te quitaba el tiempo y te llamaba cuando quería –replico Seiya.

–Pero eso es porque siempre está ocupado en el hospital, y aun así… ¿Tan patética soy que ni siquiera pudo terminar conmigo de frente? ¿Tenía que hacerlo por medio de un mensaje de texto?

–Lo único que pasa es que me dan ganas de ir a partirle la cara a ese tipo por lo que te hizo. Sin duda es el peor idiota que existe en el mundo… aunque eso te lo dije desde que empezaste a salir con él, pero nunca me hiciste caso.

–No empieces que yo también te advertí que no salieras con Kakyuu, y tampoco me hiciste caso, Seiya. ¿Cómo es posible que esa tipa te engañara? –exclamo ella indignada.

–Ni me lo recuerdes, Bombón… Te doy la razón en eso. Nunca aprobaste que saliera con ella y aun así no te hice caso.

–Eso te lo he dicho de todas tus novias y nunca me has hecho caso.

–Mira que tú tampoco me has escuchado todas las veces que te advertí que no salieras con quienes fueron tus novios.

Ella lo miro con resignación. Si, Seiya tenía razón. Nuevamente alzo su copa –Por nuestra mala suerte en el amor…

El pelinegro choco su copa con la de ella, nuevamente bebieron todo de un solo trago.

–Al fin se acabo el vino y aun no estoy borracho… –musito él con un suspiro observando la botella vacía –¿Tienes algo más fuerte que esto, Bombón?

–Creo que tengo una botella de tequila guardada. Déjame ir a revisar.

Serena se levantó del sofá y camino hacia la cocina. Seiya la observaba desde el sofá, preguntándose cómo es que alguien tan idiota como Darién Chiba había dejado ir a alguien tan hermosa y maravillosa como lo era su mejor amiga.

Largo cabello rubio, ojos celestes y con una sonrisa de ángel que siempre enmarcaba su rostro. No era alta, ni parecía una súper modelo, pero eso no importaba ya que sin duda tenía un encanto especial que la hacía dueña de una belleza única, y con ese hermoso vestido rosa que llevaba puesto en esos momentos realmente parecía una princesa. Divertida, tierna, ingeniosa, Serena es de esas chicas que se hacen querer fácilmente. Ella era justamente el tipo de chica que buscaba Seiya y que le gustaría algún día tener como esposa.

Por una pequeña fracción de segundo, se preguntó cómo sería si Serena y él fueran algo más que amigos… Pero desecho ese pensamiento con rapidez. Era Bombón. Su mejor amiga desde que él se había mudado a Tokio junto con su familia cuando tenía 10 años, prácticamente habían crecido juntos. Ella siempre estaba a su lado cuando más lo necesitaba, como ahora, que se encontraba en el departamento de la rubia para desahogar sus penas juntos tras descubrir el engaño de Kakyuu y la ruptura de ella con Chiba, todo ocurrido ese mismo día. Y si, había que reconocer que alguna vez pensó románticamente en su mejor amiga durante su adolescencia, pero enterró esos sentimientos dentro de él ya que no quería arriesgar una larga y fuerte amistad de 18 años por algo que quizás no funcionaría y la haría perderla para siempre.

–¡Lo encontré! –grito ella regresando a la sala con una botella de tequila y un par de vasos tequileros –Parece que esta noche empieza a mejorar.

Serena abrió la botella y de inmediato lleno sus vasos. Le entrego uno a Seiya.

–¿Y porque brindamos ahora, Seiya?

–Por habernos librado de Darién y Kakyuu. Ninguno de los dos nos merecía.

–Totalmente de acuerdo. Salud por eso.

Un choque a sus vasos y bebieron todo de un solo trago. Seiya tomo la botella y empezó a servir nuevamente sus tragos.

–Otra, Bombón –dijo él llenando su vaso.

–La ultima. Mañana voy a tener una resaca horrible y tengo que ir a trabajar.

–¿Y? Yo también tengo que trabajar mañana y eso no evitara que me emborrache. Y si puedo llevarte conmigo en el proceso, esta noche va a ser más divertida –dijo él guiñándole un ojo.

Serena lo miro con una sonrisa, sabía que no podía evitar lo inevitable cuando actuaba así –De acuerdo. Salud.

La rubia de nueva cuenta bebió todo su tequila de un solo trago junto con Seiya. Si, ya se empezaba a sentir mejor, y más al tener a su mejor amigo en aquel momento que tanto lo necesitaba.

Pelinegro, de ojos en un intenso azul zafiro, alto, de espalda ancha y delgado, Seiya Kou es el sueño de toda mujer hecho realidad, pero no solo por su físico que lo hace parecer un dios griego que ha bajado a la Tierra –y cuando se vestía con un elegante traje como el que llevaba en ese momento, podía causar desmayos con solo verlo pasar por la calle– sino por su forma de ser, divertido, alegre, inteligente, dispuesto a hacerla sonreír en todo momento hasta con los más pequeños detalles. Él era el tipo de hombre con quien Serena tanto soñaba pasar el resto de su vida a su lado. Pero Seiya simplemente era su mejor amigo.

Alguna vez, Mina le había dicho que Seiya y ella harían una linda pareja. Quizás fuese así, pero Serena no quería pensar en eso. Años atrás, pensó por un tiempo en él como algo más que un amigo, pero olvido esos sentimientos ya que de nada le serviría imaginar cómo besaba si eso ponía en riesgo la larga y hermosa amistad que tenía con Seiya. Él era su compañero inseparable en cada una de las aventuras que habían compartido juntos desde la infancia, era su gran confidente y protector, siempre estaba a su lado, lo mismo en sus días más felices que cuando se estaba derrumbando. Como en ese momento, en que la mejor terapia para superar el dolor de una decepción amorosa era la compañía de su mejor amigo y mucho alcohol. No quería perderlo en una relación que quizás a la larga no funcionaría y los separaría para siempre.

Seiya nuevamente sirvió sus bebidas, y tras el tradicional choque de copas, él bebió todo el tequila de un trago mientras que ella apenas y dio un pequeño sorbo, dejo su copa en la mesita de café con la mirada perdida.

–¿Crees que algún día encontremos a esa persona que nos haga felices, Seiya?

–Ya somos felices.

Ella arqueo una ceja mirándolo con escepticismo. No se sentía muy feliz en ese momento.

–Tenemos veintiocho años, somos jóvenes, exitosos. Tú tienes este lindo departamento y un gran trabajo como maestra de primaria, mientras que yo también tengo mi hogar, me va muy bien como abogado. Por nosotros mismos hemos cumplidos nuestros sueños para ser felices, no por alguien más.

–Ok, en eso tienes razón –admitió ella –Pero yo quiero tener a alguien que me diga que me ama, que me reconforte con un abrazo cuando este triste, que me haga sonreír por cualquier tontería.

–Quizás no sea tu novio, pero yo hago todo eso, Bombón. Sabes que te amo, porque eres sin duda de las personas más importantes en mi vida. Además –dijo él rodeándola con sus brazos para acercarla a él. La rubia apoyo su cabeza en su hombro –Me tienes a mí ¿o no? Y siempre te voy a seguir queriendo a pesar de que debería odiarte por comerte siempre mis dulces cuando éramos niños.

Serena soltó una carcajada al recordar como siempre conseguía quitarle sus dulces aun cuando ella ya se había comido los suyos. Seiya tenía razón, sin importar cuantos novios hubieran desfilado por su vida, él era el único hombre que realmente la quería, que tenía un abrazo para ella siempre que lo necesitaba, que la hacía sonreír. Su mejor amigo era ese hombre con el que siempre había soñado tener a su lado, pero no se había dado cuenta de que siempre había estado frente a ella.

La rubia alzo la cabeza, lo miro por un momento tras lo que puso sus labios sobre los de Seiya. Ni siquiera lo había pensado, y ahora en un acto de impulsividad, estaba besando a su mejor amigo. ¡Su mejor amigo!

Así como repentinamente lo había besado, de inmediato se separó de él, que la miraba sorprendido, tratando de asimilar lo que había ocurrido. Se trataba de Seiya, su mejor amigo, no cualquier chico con quien tuviera una cita y esperaba tener una relación seria con él.

–Lo siento… creo que ya estoy borracha porque no se en que estaba pensando y…

No pudo seguir hablando, ya que en ese instante volvió a sentir los labios de Seiya, besándola. Se le olvido lo que sea que estuviera pensando y se dejó llevar, disfrutando de la calidez de su boca, la destreza con la que deslizaba su lengua. Si Serena alguna vez había imaginado como besaba el pelinegro, definitivamente su imaginación se había quedado muy corta. Ese sin duda era el mejor beso de su vida.

Seiya jamás había pensado que besar a la rubia fuera tan único y especial, y después de que ella diera el primer paso, fue como si algo que creía haber enterrado en su interior de pronto se abriera paso al exterior y la única forma de expresarlo antes de que estallara dentro de él, fuera por medio de ese beso que se estaba convirtiendo en algo vital para él. Solo la fue soltando lentamente, al sentir que sus pulmones reclaman la falta de oxigeno, hasta que ese intenso beso se convirtió únicamente en pequeños roces de sus labios

El pelinegro la observo mientras ella seguía con los ojos cerrados, cuando finalmente los abrió, ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos sin decir nada por lo que pareció una eternidad. Tantas cosas pasaron por sus mentes en tan poco tiempo que parecían un remolino ante lo que había sucedido. Al final, Serena dio un largo suspiro.

–¿Qué estamos haciendo, Seiya?

–Creo que a eso se le llama un beso. Nos estábamos besando.

–Sabes que no me refiero a eso. Estamos borrachos.

–Yo no tanto –replico él.

–Sí, estamos borrachos, deprimidos por haber terminado con nuestras respectivas parejas justamente hoy… Besarnos solo va a complicar más las cosas. ¿A dónde nos va a llevar eso?

–Pues podría ser a otro beso, y luego otro y otro. Y después, tal vez tu y yo… –dijo él dejando la idea en el aire.

–¿Y después qué? ¿Nuestra amistad se va por la borda? No quiero eso.

–Ni yo, pero sabes que te quiero, Bombón, y…

–Y yo también te quiero, pero somos amigos, los mejores amigos, y estamos borrachos, haciendo cosas que los amigos no hacen y esto va a terminar en un desastre –dijo ella dando un largo suspiro –Es mejor que nos olvidemos de esto y hacer como si esto nunca hubiera pasado.

Seiya la miro en silencio, totalmente seguro de que ella estaba asustada por lo que había sucedido. ¿Y para qué negarlo? Él también se sentía así, y aun así quería arriesgarse a vivir algo más que una amistad con su mejor amiga. Pero tampoco quería presionarla con algo que ella no deseaba.

Soltó un largo suspiro –Tienes razón, fue demasiado alcohol para una noche… Creo que será mejor que me vaya, después de todo, ambos tenemos que trabajar mañana.

Serena asintió mientras se ponían de pie y lo acompañaba a la puerta. Pero ella no quería que se fuera, no así después de haberle dado el mejor beso de su vida, haciéndola revivir sentimientos que hacía mucho tiempo creía haber olvidado.

–Nos vemos mañana en la exposición de los cuadros de Michiru –dijo él colocando su mano en la perilla de la puerta.

–¡Espera, Seiya! –grito ella deteniéndolo.

–¿Si?

¿Qué rayos se supone que iba a decirle ahora? _¿Quédate ya que siempre he soñado con estar con alguien como tú?_ No. ¿Por qué decirle eso cuando quizás no funcionaria nada romántico entre ellos?

–No vayas a conducir así. Déjame pedirte un taxi para que te lleve a casa –dijo ella ante lo primero que se le ocurrió. Otra vez era la adolescente que sucumbía ante sus miedos con tal de no perder a su mejor amigo.

–No es necesario, me iré caminando. Después de todo mi departamento está al otro lado del parque, mañana vengo por mi auto –dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa –Buenas noches, Bombón.

–Buenas noches, Seiya.

El pelinegro se inclino dándole un beso en la mejilla, tan diferente en tantos sentidos a aquel beso que le había dado en los labios, tras lo que finalmente salió del departamento.

Serena soltó un largo suspiro al haberse quedado sola, recargándose en la puerta y tratando de contener las enormes ganas que repentinamente sentía de llorar. Quizás después de tantos años, por fin llegaba el momento de dar el siguiente paso con Seiya y ella había desaprovechado la oportunidad por sus temores.

Las campanadas del reloj que colgaba en su pared sonó marcando la medianoche. El día de San Valentín finalmente había terminado, y a la rubia le quedaba más que claro que ese había sido el peor día de San Valentín de su vida, y no por su ruptura con Darién –ya no iba a llorar por alguien que ni la quería–, sino por haber desperdiciado la oportunidad de su vida con Seiya.

Mientras tanto, Seiya caminaba distraídamente por el parque No. 10 con tal de llegar a su hogar, alzando la mirada para ver la hermosa luna que brillaba desde lo alto. La noche era realmente maravillosa, pero para él sin duda era una de las peores noches de su vida. ¿Y que si Kakyuu lo engaño con otro hombre? ¡Al diablo con ella! A él lo que realmente le dolía es que teniendo junto a él a la mujer más maravillosa que había conocido en toda su vida, seguían siendo amigos.

¿Por qué era así si la amaba más que a cualquier otra persona? La amaba no solo como su mejor amiga, sino por todo lo que Serena era como persona y como mujer. No por nada todos los alumnos de la rubia estaban enamorados de su hermosa maestra. ¿Cómo era posible que un montón de niños de ocho años le habían regalado dulces con tarjetas diciendo que la querían, y él que era veinte años mayor no tenía el valor para decírselo y correr el riesgo de vivir lo que tanto soñó durante su adolescencia?

Detuvo sus pasos al llegar al final del parque, solo una calle lo separaba de su departamento, pero él no quería ir allí, lo único que deseaba era volver con la rubia y decirle todo lo que sentía por ella, lo que había sentido años atrás. Quizás si estaba más borracho de lo que creía y estaba a punto de hacer una locura que podría cambiar su vida para siempre, pero no le importaba. Se iba a jugar todo o nada por la chica con la que siempre soñó y siempre estuvo allí a su lado.

Regreso corriendo por el camino que había recorrido minutos antes, y en tiempo record ya se encontraba en el edificio donde vivía la rubia. Ni siquiera tuvo paciencia para esperar el elevador, subió de dos en dos las escaleras hasta estar nuevamente frente a la puerta del hogar de la rubia. Con la respiración entrecortada ante la carrera que había emprendido, golpeo la puerta frenéticamente como si su vida dependiera de ello, esperando impacientemente a que Serena abriera.

Seiya logro escuchar sus pasos, pero fueron interrumpidos al escuchar un golpe sordo y un pequeño gemido de dolor por parte de la rubia. El pelinegro soltó un suspiro, conociéndola, seguro que con las prisas de ir a ver quien llamaba a la puerta como loco, se había golpeado el pie contra el sillón, y más al no ver por dónde iba con todo el alcohol que llevaba encima

Un momento después se abrió la puerta, en el umbral apareció Serena que se mostraba sorprendida al verlo. Se hizo a un lado para dejarlo entrar –¿Qué pasa, Seiya? ¿Se te olvido algo?

El pelinegro sonrió al verla, en la mesita de la sala aun estaban las copas y las botellas de alcohol que ahí estaban cuando se había ido, pero ella obviamente había optado por recoger todo en la mañana e irse a dormir, ya que estaba vestida con una pijama rosa con estampado de conejos, parecida a las muchas que le ha visto desde niños cuando pasaban la noche en casa de cualquiera de los dos.

–Sí, olvide esto...

Sin darle tiempo a la rubia de reaccionar, Seiya tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la beso. Serena estaba tan sorprendida que ni tiempo le dio de cerrar los ojos, pero finalmente lo hizo mientras le echaba los brazos alrededor del cuello y se estrechaba a su cuerpo, disfrutando de aquel dulce beso.

–Te amo, Bombón –musito él uniendo su frente con la de ella mientras la abrazaba con fuerza–Esta noche por fin he abierto los ojos y me di cuenta de que he pasado mucho tiempo buscando a alguien como tú, pero he sido demasiado ciego para no darme cuenta antes de que mi chica perfecta ha estado siempre a mi lado. ¿Y sabes que es lo peor de todo? Que cuando teníamos dieciséis años, cuando hicimos la obra de _Romeo y Julieta _en la preparatoria, me enamore de ti. Pero nunca te dije nada porque era un cobarde que tenía miedo de perderte si lo nuestro no funcionaba. Ya no quiero callarlo, tenía que decírtelo porque te amo, te necesito más de lo que podrías imaginar y me gustaría que intentáramos algo así como ser mejores amigos pero con derechos de novios.

Serena no sabía si reír o llorar ante todas las palabras del pelinegro. Se sentía abrumada, Seiya había hecho lo que ella ni siquiera se había atrevido a intentar, arriesgándose a todo por confesarle esa gran verdad. Y ahora quería gritar de felicidad, no estaba muy segura de que hacer o decir primero. Lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír ante todos los sentimientos que la inundaban.

–Realmente es curioso que me digas eso, Seiya, porque para empezar, yo también estaba enamorada de ti en esa época.

–¿Enserio? –dijo él sorprendido.

–Sí. Me pasaba las noches fantaseando como seria besarte y tuvieron que pasar doce años para saber la respuesta –dijo ella con una sonrisa –Yo también estaba aterrada de perderte si te lo confesaba.

–Creo que por culpa de nuestros miedos hemos desperdiciado doce años de nuestras vidas.

–Eso creo –musito ella dando un suspiro –Pero también creo que todos estos años me han mostrado que eres el hombre más importante de mi vida, has estado allí siempre para mí, en los buenos y malos momentos y… Te amo, Seiya, mucho más de lo que nunca he querido a cualquier otra persona. Tú eres ese alguien con quien siempre he soñado, pero no me había dado cuenta hasta hoy. Y creo que ya ha llegado la hora de que arriesgarnos y dar el siguiente paso. Intentar eso de mejores amigos con derechos de novios.

–Suena muy bien… Parece que después de ser el peor día de San Valentín, se ha convertido en el mejor de mi vida, Bombón.

–Ya no es día de San Valentín, Seiya –dijo ella volteando a ver el reloj de la pared. Eran las doce y media.

–¿Y? ¿Quién dice que se puede celebrar el amor solo un día del año?

La rubia sonrió mientras él se inclinaba sobre ella, besándola tiernamente mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos. Serena alzo su mano, colocando sobre su mejilla para acariciarlo suavemente, disfrutando de ese beso que se iba intensificando y que ha ambos los llenaba de una felicidad que no habían sentido jamás.

De pronto, los miedos y temores que tantos años tuvieron, ahora les parecieron absurdos. ¿Por qué tener miedo cuando la persona con la que tanto soñaban estaba más cerca de lo que creían?

–No me vayas a romper el corazón, Seiya.

–Nunca, Bombón –dijo él besándola en la comisura de los labios –Nunca podría lastimarte cuando siempre he soñado con alguien como tú.

Serena lo beso nuevamente latiendo a mil por hora ante toda la felicidad que sentía, segura de que así como se habían amado desde su niñez, seguirían amándose el resto de sus vidas. Y más porque ella también había soñado con alguien como él.

–**FIN–**


End file.
